Alpha Milk
by SykotecAlpha
Summary: "Stiles was whimpering and so wet. In both senses of the word." Fem!Stiles. Part of the Alpha Female verse.


**I Do Not Own Teen Wolf.**

Isaac's nose twitched as his Alpha's mate made her way down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen, hand on her large belly, rubbing circles. Isaac could see wet stains on the shirt, which smelled very much like his Alpha, she wore, right at where her heavy breasts were. Stiles had been complaining about hurting every few days. Allison and Lydia had been like that their first pregnancy but Stiles hadn't. He would remember.

He moved over to the heavily pregnant woman, pushing her in a chair as he went to finish making the sandwich she wanted. Tomatoes and grape jelly. . . Really? He gagged a little as he finished making it. And then almost dropped the plate as he turns around and sees Stiles massaging her breasts, the wet spots growing.

She moans in pain at the feeling. Her chest feel too full and it hurts. Stiles wished her baby would come soon, she felt like she was going to burst. Another gush of wetness squeezed out as she continued to massage herself.

The werewolf quickly placed the sandwich in front of her, rubbed her back a little and then went to find Derek. The Alpha needed to take care of his pregnant mate, just like Isaac had helped Allison out that one time (with Scott's permission of course) when Scott wasn't there. Isaac nodded. Derek needed to do that soon, too.

When Isaac walked into the small study the Alpha liked to work in, he was not expecting the scene he got. It wasn't like he had never walked in on Stiles and Derek before, but never on just Derek alone. The Alpha had his hand wrapped around his thick length, moving fast as his breath hitched and nails dug into the wooden desk noisily. How did Isaac not notice that?

A light knock to the door frame and a light cough had Derek stopping. He looked at Isaac expectantly as his head beta coughs a little.

"What?"

"Stiles is downstairs eating, a really gross sandwich might I add, and she's leaking. The shirt she's wearing is practically soaked."

This got Derek to quickly tuck himself back into his pants and rush down to his pregnant mate. It had taken a few years, Kiara was five now, but Stiles had finally gotten pregnant again. It was a rocky start like the second time but the human was able to hold out during the first few months.

The smell hit Derek like it would if Scott ran into a wall. He could smell the milk running of his mate's breasts as she played with them a little while she was eating. Eyes blazed red as he slowly moved up behind Stiles and grabbed her full tits. She let out a keening sound at this, the pain hitting her more than when she was massaging herself.

Derek rubbed his hands in circles, making light touches. They turned rougher as he moved his fingers to pull at her nipples through the fabric of the shirt she was wearing. Which, he was happy about, was his. One of his large hands slipped up the big shirt, rubbing over the warm skin he was milking. She let out another noise as his fingers found her bare nipple and tugged at it.

Stiles was whimpering and so wet. In both senses of the word. The milk was trickling out of her breasts and onto her mate's hand now, and even though it hurt, it made her feel so much better.

Turning around in the swivel chair, the amber eyed mother pushed the shirt up and onto her shoulders, pulling her husband's face down and shoving it into her ample bosom. He took the hint quickly, moving to cover a leaking peak with his mouth and suckling.

Another noise, this of pleasure at being sucked on.

One of Derek's hands moved down to the small boxer briefs she was wearing and rubbed her through the thin material. She was wet there, too. He grinned as he continued to suckle her. She tasted so good.

But soon the Alpha realized this was a terrible place to make his mate feel better as Scott walked in and screamed about being blinded.

Derek picked Stiles up and carried her to their bedroom, laying her down gently and rubbing one of his hands over the bulge of her stomach. He kissed at her tummy, nuzzling against the warm flesh of where his pup was, before he moved back up to start milking her again.

Stiles pushed his head towards her neglected nipple, and used her other hand to play with the one he had just finished. She noted that that breast felt so much better now that she had gotten some of the milk out.

A hand snaked itself between the two bodies, moving down towards another wet area not occupied by a head. A finger traced up Stiles' mound through her little shorts and she let out a sound much like before. That same finger pushed the cloth aside, moving to rub through the wetness that was his wife.

The Alpha sucked harder, another gush of her precious milk flowing into his mouth. He pulled off, licking at the tight nipple to catch any stray droplets, before moving his head down between her legs. Derek pulled her shorts off, licking pieces of skin as it was revealed to him.

Stiles was squirming as she watched her mate slide down to where she was hot and needy. They hadn't done anything like this since Stiles found out she was pregnant. God, had she missed this. Hooking her legs over Derek's shoulders, Stiles pushed his face closer to where she really wanted it.

He moved slow, running his tongue over her opening and up a little passed her clit. Another sound like before fell from plump lips. Derek moved to lap up the sweet fluid, savoring it as he did so. He had always liked the taste of her, whether it before her mouth or where he was now.

Derek sucked on her clit, lapping at it with his tongue every now and then. He slowly pushed a finger into her body, loving the way she arched at the feeling, trying to get more. He moved his hand gingerly, still trying to be careful as he moved his mouth more fervently over her most sensitive area.

She tensed, her legs twitching as she came on her husband's face, a loud scream making its way from her throat.

Red eyes looked up from in between trembling legs, a smirk plastered on that face that Stiles loved so much.

Stiles moved easily as she pushed herself onto her arms and moved to kiss Derek. She had truly missed doing this with him.

Derek lifted her body as he redressed her, in his clothing of course, and pulled her to lay under the blankets with her. He spooned Stiles' body, hand placed softly on her bulging stomach as he rubbed her into a deep and easy sleep.

* * *

**Don't ask where this came from, you wouldn't want to know. But I've always been fascinated with this kind of subject. So I decided to add it to my Alpha Female verse. Hope you enjoy it and please review!**


End file.
